


Swimming in the rain

by average_waterdrinker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Marichat, Rain, Swimming, post relationship, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_waterdrinker/pseuds/average_waterdrinker
Summary: Chat Noir just wants to go swimming with his princess on a rainy day
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Swimming in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @a_popcorn_kernel for beta-ing this for me!! I really appreciate it :D

“You want to do what?” Marinette turned in her seat to face the blonde cat boy laying on her bed.

“Let's go swimming!” he repeated, with more enthusiasm.

Marinette gave him a confused look and gestured to the trap door, where the quiet thumping of rain drops could be heard. 

“It's raining,” she said with a sigh, turning back to her work. “Plus, since when did cats like water?” she teased.

“Ha ha,” he said sarcastically, lightly tossing a pillow at the girl's head. 

He pursed his lips in a pout. “But really, have you never gone swimming in the rain before?” he asked, tilting his head. “Not pouring rain or anything, but a heavy drizzle.” He let out a sigh as he made his way down the stairs to where she sat.

Marinette shrugged and spun around to face him. “I don't think so,” she said after some thought. “Even if we did go swimming, is that”—she motioned at his suit—“going to be your swimsuit?” 

Chat chuckled as he sat down on her floor in front of her. “I don’t see why not, it's just a suit.”

Marinette leaned forward and ran her hands through his hair, letting out a giggle as he released a quiet purr. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.” 

She stood up and walked over to her closet, sorting through the array of clothing until she found a swimsuit. “Let me go get changed.”

“Yes!” He grinned in triumph, making his way back to the trap door.

A couple minutes passed and soon Marinette returned wearing a pastel pink one piece, covered with white polka dots and a gold flower on the back resting between her shoulder blades. She carried two towels and tossed one to him as she walked across the room.

“You look as beautiful as ever, princess.” He smirked, jumping out onto the balcony and holding a hand to help her through the trapdoor.

“Oh, be quiet, you flirt.” Her face flushed and she took his hand as he pulled her through to the balcony.

He chuckled. “This is my favorite weather.” 

He let out a sigh and tilted his head up to look at the dark clouds. “When it's dark and cloudy, but not enough for thunder and lightning. Just heavy drizzling and cool wind, that's the best.”

He turned to her as raindrops fell down his face and he pulled her close. “Shall we be on our way?”

Marinette giggled and nodded, holding onto him as he vaulted across streets to the pool.

__________________________________________________________

“There may be a slight problem.” Chat let out a nervous chuckle as they landed in front of the building. “I may or may not have forgotten that they close the pool when it's raining?”

Marinette let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose “Of course they do. Do we just head back?” she asked.

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “I have a plan... but you have to promise you won't be mad at me.”

“Okay?” She looked at him suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

He reached forward and spun her around by her shoulders so she wasn’t facing him. “Chat, what are you do-”

“Claws in.” She was interrupted by his de-transformation phrase and she froze as a bright green light passed over her.

“Chat Noir.”” Marinette clenched her jaw.

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!” He whimpered from behind her.

“THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOUR PLAN WAS TO DETRANSFORM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!”

“Please, don't turn around!” Chat pleaded.

“Kid, please tell me you have a plan here, because from the looks of it you’re just being a fool.” The voice of his kwami chimed in. The black cat kwami flew through the air to greet Marinette.

“I'm sorry about this kid, he's still got a lot to learn.” Plagg stuck his tongue out at Chat “Last time I saw you was during the whole Multimouse fiasco right? It's good to see you again, Pigtails.”

Marinette rubbed his cheek with her finger and let out a small giggle as he purred in response. “That’s alright. Don't be too hard on him okay? I see where he gets his purring from, now,” she teased.

“Hey Plagg, could you help me unlock this door?” Plagg let out a sigh and flew back to the boys side, and after a few seconds the quiet click of the door could be heard.  
“Plagg, claws out.” Marinette spun back around as soon as he had transformed back, only to see the cat themed hero holding open the previously locked door. 

“Are you kidding? Your plan was to break in?!” She tugged on her hair in frustration. 

“Well yeah, how else are we supposed to go swimming?” He grinned. “C’mon Marinette, I just want to have fun at the pool with my princess. I promise I won't break into any building ever again” he reached forward and pulled her into a hug, nestling his face into the crook of her neck.

Marinette chuckled and wrapped her arms around his back. “You promise?”

Chat pulled back and gently kissed her cheek. “I swear.” He let her go and motioned inside. “Now, can we go swimming?”

Marinette took his hand and walked through the building until they reached the pool, then set down their things on a nearby table as Chat made his way into the water.

Chat splashed a bit of water her way with a mischievous grin. “C’mon Marinette!” he called as he made his way to the deep end.

“Hey!” she hurriedly got into the water and propelled herself towards the boy. She caught up to him quickly and attached herself to his back, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. 

“I got you,” she whispered playfully in his ear.

“It would appear you did.” He chuckled, carrying her on his back over to the shallow end once more. 

Marinette climbed off his back and ruffled his hair. “Good call on going swimming, kitty. This is fun.”

Chat smiled and brought his palm to her cheek, cupping her face gently as he leaned in. His lips ghosted hers and seconds before they touched, she splashed water in his face. He stood in shock as she doubled over laughing before wiping his face somewhat dry.

“Wow. What a way to kill the mood,” he joked, scooping her up into his arms.

“Chat? What are you doing?” she asked in confusion as he made his way out of the pool with her in his arms.

He stood on the edge of the pool. “Hold your breath!”

“CHA-”

“CANNON BALL!” He launched himself into the pool while Marinette tried - and failed - to scramble out of his arms.

Marinette broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. “You jerk!” She tackled Chat as he came to the surface.

“Hey now! I was just getting you back!” He laughed, dragging her back to where they could both stand.

Marinette pursed her lips in a pout as Chat set her down on the edge of the pool, her legs still dangling into the cool water. Chat settled in front of her and laced his fingers together behind her back.

“Oh c’mon, princess, you know I'm just teasing.” He stuck out his tongue in a joke as he leaned in close. He placed gentle kisses to her shoulders, moving to her neck then to her cheeks.

She let out a sigh and cupped his face, leaning in and locking her lips onto his. He smirked beneath her touch as he returned the kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she toyed with his gold locks as they peppered each other with loving kisses.

A loud crack of thunder caught them off guard. Marinette giggled. 

“Sounds like it's about time to head home, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my fic! this is pretty much my first time writing a fic, so im sorry if its not very good. still, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
